Enough
by Anansay
Summary: [GSR] - "She'd touched him..."


****

TITLE: Enough  
**AUTHOR:** Anansay  
**RATING:** PG  
**SUMMARY:** _"She'd touched him..."  
_**SPOILERS:** None.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Not my characters, I just borrow them.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks goes to Ghibli for beta'ing it. _~smile~_

****

Enough

__

By Anansay

November 15, 2003

She'd touched him and a burst of heat rushed up from his chest sending goose bumps along his arms and neck, almost causing his head to fall forward when his neck muscles threatened to give out. 

She'd touched him on his lips. It was a such a soft and gentle touch, like a mother's, only different. Much different. This softness was borne out of shyness and need. 

She'd touched him with her lips. Such an intimate gesture. A searing of souls in one deed. 

She was looking at him now. Her rich brown eyes wide; his own fighting to stay open. She was looking at him and he could see the tiny ember of fear that was growing. The fear was not a reaction felt solely from her; he was afraid as well. She had touched him and had presented him with an opportunity. It was up to him to decide to partake of it, or not. 

He swallowed hard and pushed past the fear. His hand touched her face, his thumb gently rubbing the delicate area just by her lips. If he were truly brave, he could move just a fraction over and be touching her lips. But he didn't. 

He watched as her lips opened of their own volition at his touch. Her eyes never left his, but they had darkened to something resembling black pools. Her nervous breath cooled his thumb. 

He inhaled deeply and pushed further still, bringing his head down to touch her lips with his. This time he closed his eyes and savoured the delicate softness of her lips against his. A fluttery hand gripped his shirt and a tiny moan escaped her lips as she opened them, inviting him in. He sucked in a breath and paused but a moment before venturing further. 

His hand slid around and gripped her head as something broke open in him, and gone was the gentleness and timidity of the embrace. She pulled him to her as he pressed himself to her, needing to feel her against him, and the kiss deepened to something much more sensual than he'd anticipated

And he was lost. 

Lost in her scent, in her body, in her sounds, in the feel of her lips, her body pressed tightly to him, her hands gripping his shirt tightly with no intention of letting go any time soon. He was lost in the moment, forgetting everything. He was lost in her, wanting to bury himself in her forever. 

With a groan, he pushed against her until her back hit the wall and still he pushed, pressing himself into her, feeling her entire length against his, feeling her heat against his own straining urgency. 

Lost had become lust and he was caught in the whirlwind that had sprung up and surrounded them at the first touch of their lips. His hands explored her body, every mound and every crevice, feeling her body twitch and shiver, hearing her tiny gasps and moans. And then feeling much more as her leg wrapped around his and pulled him even closer to her, tighter against her. 

It was a delirium into which he blindly fell, letting the sensations wash over him like a cleansing pool of passion. In her arms, everything was alright. In her embrace, everything was perfect. In her being, he was alive. 

He placed his hands beside her head and pushed himself back, breaking the kiss. Eyes still closed, still wrapped up in the heady passions of their embrace, he leaned his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling in the sudden stillness. 

"Sara..." he breathed. "God..." 

She breathed his name, her fingers unclenching from around his shirt and gently smoothing it into place against his chest. His heart beat madly beneath her shaking hands as she rested them there, over his heart. His hands came to rest against her neck where her own pulse beat out a similar rhythm. 

He didn't know what to say. What did one say after such an encounter? He knew what he wanted. His body had spoken quite loudly for him. Hers had responded in kind. But his mind struggled with it. 

It would have been so easy to just fall, tumble over the edge, and keep falling until the harshness of the ground came up to slap reality into them. He didn't want to experience that. He wanted to float forever with her, up in the clouds and away from the bitterness of reality. 

"Grissom," came her voice through his fog. "We, uh, need to get back to work. They guys, um, will miss us." 

He heard her words and they made sense. But he wondered at her ability to form semi-complete sentences at this time. He gulped and stood up, finally opening his eyes and meeting hers. They were as he'd hoped: still swirling from their kiss. His eyes roamed over her face and noted the flushed skin, the swollen lips and the short, shallow breathing. It was probably no different from his own, he guessed. 

He stepped away, disengaging their bodies and felt the sudden coolness of the air as a vicious onslaught against his inflamed body. Her own muffled moan cushioned the effect making it a shared penance. 

It was enough. 

__

…the end…

Copyright 2003 Anansay


End file.
